


Ｔｏ Ｈａｔｅ Ａｎｄ Ｌｏｖｅ Ｉｓ Ａ Ｔａｌｅｎｔ

by HecoHansen31



Series: Ivar-Roman Godfrey Ask [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex, Misogyny, Open Relationship, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: At a gala, your beloved Roman come up with a gorgerous idea, involving the grumpy Ivar Lothbrock
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar/Reader/Roman Godfrey, Roman Godfrey/Reader
Series: Ivar-Roman Godfrey Ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Ｔｏ Ｈａｔｅ Ａｎｄ Ｌｏｖｅ Ｉｓ Ａ Ｔａｌｅｎｔ

“You should fuck him” Roman muttered as he moved to hug your back over the elegant backside of your chair, making you scoff.

You turned to him, bringing with you the expensive dress for the gala you had been attending and effectively pushed your gaze away from Ivar Lothbrock, magnate of the Lothebrock industries, Roman’s partner and major asshole, with some kind of mommy issues and a misogynistic indole.

“… I didn’t know that we were ‘that’ couple” you raised softly your eyebrows, meanwhile Roman sent you a look as if to say ‘are you serious right now’.

“Oh, so now you don’t remember all the funny threesomes we had with my last secretary in my office” although he had whispered it straight in your ear, distracting you with the small gesture of tucking a strand of lose hair behind your ear as a coverage for his scandalous comment, you still reprimanded him with an harsh look.

And when he leaned further away from the people at the gala, either too drunk or too annoyed to even notice you, you slapped his arm, although it must have been nothing but a sting.

“… that was different” you muttered underneath your breath, keeping your tone light as you smiled demurely at one of the biggest investor of the Roman Industries, keeping up the ‘good girl’ image that you had brought around yourself.

‘The reason why Roman Godfrey has started to finally put his head in the right place’.

They couldn’t be more wrong.

“How’” his breath fanned on your neck and you couldn’t deny the need to push your thighs together as various memories of intoxicated threesomes in Roman’s office came into your mind, your face underneath the thigh of a marvelous blonde girl, bouncing onto Roman’s cock.

And the thought of doing something similar with Ivar was definitely tempting.

“… you wouldn’t… be in there”.

“Why wouldn’t I be there?” he replied, and his hand that had slowly made its way onto your arm, finally reached the strap of your dress, jokingly pushing it down but his ambitions were higher as he went for your neck, lightly grasping it between his fingers and giving it a teasing squeeze “… I fucking own that cunt, sweetheart”.

Yeah, your panties definitely were soaked.

“Even if it was possible…” you pushed him slightly off of you, needing your mind not to be clouded by his own horniness “… he wouldn’t be interested”.

“As if he hasn’t clearly said ‘… she is a beauty, does she have also a brain?’ “ muttered back Roman, his hands needing desperately to stay on you, as one set itself on the small patch of skin beneath your breast, something that made you send him a warning look.

You weren’t in the mood for any exhibitionism today.

“That’s the reason” Roman sent you a look as if to say ‘explain yourself further’.

“He clearly likes you sweetheart…”

“He? Likes me? What gave you that idea? The fact that they can’t go a minute without telling me how I suck or that that way they can’t seem to roll their eyes every time I’m near?“.

Since you had first set foot in Roman’s office during a meeting with Ivar, he had been treating you basically like Roman’s arm candy, which was your role at galas.

Not in the office.

In there you were his equal.

At first you had dismissed him as some kind of misogynistic asshole.

But in the end, his gaze had just ended up burning a hole in your back and you could feel his hatred dripping off your skin, like he just wanted to set you in fire with it.

But he was quite handsome and charming, when he kept his mouth onto anything that was business matters.

“… oh, that” muttered Roman, gently getting you to shift onto his lap, mostly to hide his impressive hard-on “… that’s how men like him flirt”.

“It sucks” you retorted, leaning closer, more than your usual PDA, but again that harsh glare coming from Ivar was burning your back and you knew that your little show wasn’t passing unobserved “… he certainly needs to learn how to express his toxic masculinity better”.

“Putting him in his place, tonight, doesn’t seem such a bad idea, does it?”.

“It doesn’t”.

“And what would be better than him watching me fuck that pretty cunt to put him in his place?”.

And like that you were up and moving gracefully towards Ivar’s table.

A smug smirk appearing on his faces, although it seemed almost clumsy around the edges.

And it only intensified as you leaned down to grab onto his tie, to bring him forward to whisper in his ear.

You were definitely going to have a fun night.


End file.
